The Time
by exodewi
Summary: Sebuah rasa yang seharusnya kau bisa sadari sejak awal bergulirnya waktu./ Yaoi HunHan


Cast : HunHan Couple (Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun)  
>OC : Member EXO, etc.<br>Gendre : Brothership and Romance  
>Summary : Sebuah rasa yang seharusnya kau bisa sadari sejak awal bergulirnya waktu.<p>

WARNING : YAOI ! , membosankan dan lain lain  
>Dimohon buat review nya disini oke !<p>

DON'T Copas tanpa IZIN !

Keep Enjoyyyyyy Reading !

Pagi ini keadaan Dorm EXO ramai seperti biasanya, dua happy virus Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang menganggu DO memasak. Suho yang sibuk menasehati dan memarahi mereka. Ditambah dengan member EXO M yang tengah bertebaran di ruang tengah. Kecuali satu orang yang bernama Xi Luhan.

Luhan nampak tengah membuat rangkaian bunga kertas. Entah apa yang diinginkannya, namun dia tampak begitu bahagia sampai 100 rangkaian bunga itu jadi. Dia mewadahinya dengan sebuah vas yang cantik. Luhan membawanya menuju ruang tengah di mana disana ada sesorang yang spesial juga baginya. Oh Sehun... Itulah orangnya. Luhan duduk disamping Sehun kemudian menyerahkan bunga kertas yang tadi dibuatnya.

"Ini apa hyung?"  
>"Untukmu.."<br>"Untukku?"  
>"Aku menyerahkan bunga ini untukmu, bukankah bunga ini bagus?"<br>"Bagus, tapi hyung aku bukan seorang yeoja."  
>"Memang, aku melakukannya karena aku menyukaimu."<br>"Jinjja? Aku juga hyung."

Luhan tersenyum setelahnya. Dia sadar bahwa Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang telah dilakukan olehnya. Namun Luhan akan melakukan apapun untuk mendeskripsikan sesuatu di dalam hatinya pada Sehun dan membuatnya mengerti. Luhan mengusak surai lembut milik sehun.

~The Time~

Saat ini EXO sedang mengadakan konser The Lost Planet. Begitu bnyak suara riuh penonton yang antusias menyaksikan idola mereka EXO tampil diatas panggung, disaat lagu diganti menjadi lagu just the way you are. Dari tribun penonton terlihat seratus orang membentuk tulisan 'Sehun' yang tersusun dari lighstick. Sehun tercengang melihatnya, siapakah orang yang sudah merencanakan itu. Sungguh Sehun kali ini benar-benar terharu.

Ketika konser selesai, banyak member yang memuji Sehun karena dia begitu diistimewakan oleh fans tadi. Sampai seseorang menceletuk memotong semua pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku yang melakukannya dan menyuruh mereka."

'Luhan.' Dialah orang yang berbicara tadi. Tampak semua member langsung menatap Luhan dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang tengah duduk sambil memainkan rubiknya. Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun yang mungkin sedang bingung.

"Aku melakukannya lagi."  
>"Waeyo hyung?"<br>"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya bukan."  
>"Karena hyung menyukaiku?"<br>"Benar saeng."

Luhan beranjak menuju balkon dorm. Dia memejamkan merasakan hembusan angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambut pendeknya. Tanpa diketahui Luhan seseorang tengah menatapnya begitu tajam. Perlahan-lahan orang itu mendekati Luhan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan hyung?"  
>"Oh Jumnyeonnie, ini kau."<br>"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan hyung. Di saat kurang dari 20 hari lagi kau meninggalkan kami kau melakukan itu pada Sehun, itu akan semakin menyakiti nya hyung."  
>"Apa yang kau rasakan myeonnie jika kau terus mengungkapkan semuanya tapi orang itu tidak pernah bisa mengerti tentang perasaanmu yang sebenarnya?"<p>

"Hufft. Aku tidak akan menyerah hingga dia menyadarinya myeonnie."  
>"Tapi hyung..."<br>"Sudah ya aku lelah ingin tidur."

~The Time~

Hari ini EXO sedang merayakan ulang tahun Sehun magnae mereka. Meski hanya pesta kecil namun semua tampaknya begitu bahagia, banyak sekali doa dan harapan yang semua member ucapkan untuk magnae mereka.

Luhan nampak membawa kotak hadiah yang bisa dibilang cukup besar. Kemudian dirinya menyerahkannya pada Sehun. Saat Sehun membukanya dia mengernyit bingung, karena isinya adalah kembang api semua.

"Hyung, apa ini?"  
>"100 kembang api, mari kita nyalakan."<p>

Meski hanya sederhana tetapi kembang api tersebut menyala dengan begitu indahnya. Sehun nampak terharu. Hyungnya yang satu ini memang ajaib, ketika melirik Luhan, nampak Luhan memberikan senyuman dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

Sebenarnya Luhan tengah mengatakan perasaannya , tapi Sehun tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas karena suara kembang api. Hingga akhirnya Luhan sadar bahwa Sehun tak menyadarinya dan diakhiri dengan dirinya yang tersenyum maklum.

~The Time~

Secara mengejutkan Luhan memutuskan untuk hengkang dari EXO. Berita ini sontak membuat banyak fans bersedih. Karena sebelumnya Luhan terlihat tidak memberikan tanda-tanda untuk hengkang.

Keadaan semua member kini tengaj bersedih. Terlebih Sehun, dirinya merasa sangat dikhianati. Lantas apa maksud Luhan melakukan hal-hal indah seperti kemarin-kemarin padanya. Jika pada akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupannya. Sehun menangis di dalam kamar, hingga dirinya melihat sebuah kertas di atas nakas. Itu nampak seperti tulisan Luhan. Dibacanya tulisan tersebut.

'Sehunnie jika kau ingin memakiku, ingin marah padaku silahkan. Aku tahu aku jahat karena telah meninggalkan kalian semua, terlebih kau. Sebenarnya ini bukan keinginanku, namun aku memang sudah tidak tahan dengan semua jadwal. Secara perlahan tubuhku mulai melemah.

Sehunnie, aku bingung harus dengan cara apa mendeskripsikan perasaanku padamu. Setelah banyak cara kau masih juga tidak menyadarinya. Bahkan dari semua pemberianku kau tidak menyadari ada sesuatu yang mencolok. Apa kau tak pernah mencoba untuk menyusunnya?

Mianhaeyo.. Jeongmal mianhaeyo hanya kata itulah yang bisa kucapkan setiap hari.

Semoga kalian sehat selalu

Xi Luhan.'

"Sesuatu apa yang dimaksudmu luhan hyung?"

Sehun mencoba mencari tahu apa yang dimaksud Luhan di dalam suratnya tadi. Dia mulai mencari di 100 bunga kertas yang diberikan Luhan untuknya. Sehun tertegun di dalam vas itu terdapat sebuah ukiran cantik bertuliskan kata "Saranghae." Di pemberian Luhan yang kedua, Sehun pergi menuju lokasi konser The Lost Planet mereka, saat menatap dari panggung jika disinari di atas tribun tersebut nampak kata "Yeongwonhi."

Dua kata telah Sehun susun, di pemberian terakhir Luhan. Kembang api ternyata Sehun tak sadar bahwa di dalam hadiah Luhan tersebut tampak sebuah kotak didalamnya terdapat cincin emas berukiran Oh Sehun. Dengan begitu tersusunlah "Saranghae Yeongwonhi Oh Sehun." Itulah perasaan Luhan yang sebenarnya untuk Sehun. Dia memeluk kotak cincin itu dengan berlinangan air mata.

"Kau pabbo hyung kau pabbo, aku membencimu."

Suho melihat hal tersebut dan langsung memeluk sang magnae. Dirinya ikut sakit menyaksikan hal ini. Ingin sekali dia memukul Luhan, namun apa Suho sangat terlalu menghormati Luhan.

Di China sana tampak seorang namja tengah menatap dan mengelus foto seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Wo Ai Ni Oh Sehun."

END

Gimana ? Gaje kan

Review ne~ *puppyeyes*


End file.
